Naruto the chained swordsman
by Webhead99
Summary: my first fanfic so please read. this story is about Naruto's Journey as a ninja for Whirlpool and become the next Uzukage with his parents behind him. And how is are favourite blond going to do this? with the his Bloodline the Uzumaki Chakra chains. rated teen for know might change it later. Naruto x Mei T
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic hope you like it. I am willing to take help and ideas as to help improve this story and other stories I Wright in the future.**

**Story**** is about Naruto growing up in a loving environment with his parents but not in Konoha, but in Whirlpool (how it survived will be explained in the future) and how Naruto grows to become a great shinobi using his bloodline the Uzumaki Chakra Chains. romance in the future but no pairings from Konoha unless asked for , might become a harem story later if I fell like it.**

**So lets begin**

**Naruto the chained swordsman**

**Chapter 1**

The moon shone over the village of Konoha but the night was far from peaceful. As a thunderous roar echoed through the night many people quivered In fright at the sight before them a giant 9 tailed fox destroying everything in its way and killing every brave soul attempting to stop it but to no avail. As the beast marched destructively to the village two people on top of a giant toad stood in its way in an attempt to stop the beast one was a man he was fairly tall and with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a normal Konoha jonin outfit but with a white coat over it, the person next to him was a women she had long red hair blue eyes and a kimono like blouse and a dark coloured skirt and stockings. They looked at each other lovingly before uttering three simple words "I love you." These two people were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki the two most powerful, feared and respected ninja in all of Konoha. Minato looked at his wife and said "time to save the village" before waiting a bit a whispering in sorrow "I'm sorry my son" as he looked down at the bundle in his arms, the child he has ever had his only son Naruto. Kushina looked at her husband then down to Naruto, her eyes on the brim with tears she couldn't do this she couldn't die and let her son live in pain and fear at the hands of the idiotic villagers she lived in, "Minato I have a plan that is much more reasonable and would do our son better than your suicidal plan"

"If you have a plan that means we watch our son grow up than I'm all ears" Minato said to his wife. She looked at him and smiled "it will work all I have to do is one seal and all his Uzumaki blood will activate giving him the clans kekki genki this will allow us to seal the beast into him whilst his bloodline keeps the Kyubi locked up tight." "The only downside is that there is a 50/50 chance that he will lose his shining blonde hair." She said in a worried tone in truth the plan was riskier than the original but she wasn't going to let her baby live his life alone and unloved.

"THEN DO IT QUICKLY!" She was brought out of her fought when she heard the voice of the one man who filled her days with love shouting at her to start her magic; looking back to her husband she kissed him on the forehead before jumping down and starting to wright the seals. Minato looked up and then back to the fox before turning to Gamabunta and saying "help me stall this thing whilst Kushina makes the seal." "** On it" **the boss toad said before gripping his tonto and leaping at the demon in front of him smiling that his favourite summoner wouldn't be killing himself tonight; well not if he could help it. Gamabunta swung at the foxes head hoping to gut his head off if he could but sighed knowing that he couldn't as the fox humped out of the way, going through some hand Minato shouted "_lighting style: __lightning canon_" after saying this a sphere of lightning flew out Minato's hands straight to the fox exploding on impact on one of its tales covering it's tale in electricity this seemed to anger the beast but before it could react it was hit head on by several water bullets courtesy of Gamabunta. "BUNTA COMBO ATTACK" shouted Minato going through a series of hand signs before ending on the snake sign before hearing the booming voice of Gamabunta saying "**Got it" **going through a series of hand seals as well before ending on the ram sign "lighting style/**water style: **LIGHTNIG BULLET/**water bullet **jutsu" they both called out each one firing several bullets out of their mouths each of their respective elements all hitting their target dead on centre of their demons body. Smirking at the results of his combo with Bunta he felt a familiar presence next to him looking at his wife glad that she was ready he didn't know how long the paralysing effects of the combo would last against the most powerful buji in existence.

"I see you two boys were having a good time" Kushina said smirking at her husband before putting her hand in a ram seal as several chains burst out of her back grapping the fox before shouting at her husband "START THE SEALING PROCESS" "which one" Minato replied before plugging his fingers in his ears to try and keep his ear drums in check knowing how loud Kushina could yell "THE MYJESTIC WHIRLPOOL SEAL THE ONE I SHOWED YOU WHEN WE STARTED DAITING" going through the hand signs whilst in his head thinking _I'm right next to you know_ nearing the end of the seal he looked at the fox realising it was being dragged closer he sped up his preparations wanting to be ready for when the fox was close enough to be sealed, grabbing an ink brush and a some ink from his pockets and started to draw the spiral on his sons navel before going through some more hand signs and pouring chakra into the seal. Looking up looked at his wife and said it was done. Nodding in repay Kushina made a shadow clone to go through some hand signs and placing on her son's chest and watched as golden chains erupted from his body and connecting with her own. The clone dispelled as the fox got into range looking at each other they both whispered "I love you" before smiling at their son and then turning both shouted "SEAL" sealing the demon into their child before collapsing due to chakra exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2 the foolish council exodus

**Chapter 2**

**Dumbness of the council**

5 days after the Kyubi attack two people started to stare from their beds moving ever so slowly before drifting back to sleep. "They look good for two people who are supposed to be dead" said a voice from the other side of the room until he was shot forward into the wall by a fist from the person next to him. "Shut up Jiraya you idiot they about to wake" "damn Tsunade you hit hard" said the now identified Jiraya as he pulled himself out of the creator he was in.

"I know I do now let's wake up the happy couple" said Tsunade with a smile before it turned into as a anbu appeared and said to send them to the council as soon as they were ready before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. "DAMN THEM BASTERDS" Tsunade shouted whilst punching straight clean through the nearest wall. She started ranting about idiotic civilians and foolish elders who don't know anything of medicine and medical practises before Jiraya tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the beds. Were a woman was sitting up looking around the room the down at herself before shouting so loud everyone in the village herd her say "WERE THE HELL IS MY SON, WHERE IS NARUTO, WHERE IS MY BABY" that instantly woke the man up next to her who stated that he was trying to sleep before reading the room and joining his wife in finding out what happened to their son. That was the moment when a teen walked in he wore a basic jonin outfit with his headband covering one eye and a mask covering the rest of his face in his arms was a bundle of blankets with a small crying child in them the child had blond hair with red tips and three whisker marks on each cheek . The teen looked at the two adults in their beds before giving the child to the woman and saying "here you go Kushina" before the woman snatched the baby away from him and smothered him into her chest whispering sweet words of love and joy to the child as he calmed down. Minato walked over to them and proceeded to put his arms around them and join in on the love being shared between his family not caring about the people in the room watching him. They stayed like this for a few minutes before they were broken out of their happiness by a cough they turned to look at the fool who thought they could ruin this moment between them and were about to make a scene before realising who it was and calmed down and stared at the new face in front of them. It was an old man who looked to be in his sixties he had white her with a beard the quite was shattered when he started to speak "good to see you to are awake"

"It's good to see you to Sarutobi" Minato said to the old man whilst Kushina nodded. "I'm sorry to disturb you but the council is asking for you to discuss to Kyubi attack." "Fine let's go" replied Minato before getting up and asking for his and his wife's clothes. After getting dressed and checking out of the hospital and walking through the village to the council room. On the way there many people noticed the hokage and bowed whilst smiling at Kushina whilst whispering about the unknown baby being held in Kushina arms nut they didn't care about what the people thought or whispered as they turned the corner and walked inside the council chambers.

The council room was a rectangular room with three separate councils meet at and discuss ways to improve the village. On one side was the clan council were the Nara, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Sarutobi, Akimichi and Uchiha clans. Next to them were the shinobi council were the top ranked shinobi were sat, and on the other side was the most hated part of the council the **CIVILIANS **or as the rest of the council called them a group of power hungry pricks who they would rather be left to burn in a fire whilst they risk their lives to rescue a pig. (It might not make much scene but deal with it)

As Minato and Kushina entered the council the room was immediately silenced by the sound of the doors opening and a baby's cry. "It's okay Naruto no one's goona hurt you" Kushina whispered as she smiled at the child in her arms her child "_her baby __and if these fools tried anything there would be there would be hell to pay dattebane_" she thought as Naruto stopped crying and started to smile. "Okay what do you want?" Minato said in a clearly pissed of tone he told the third to cover him for two weeks after Naruto was born so he could spend some time with his family he told the council that there would not be a meeting for a month so that he could spend some time with his son but no these ignorant fools didn't do him one favour and let him have a bit of time with his family but on giant, destructive, raging fox of hate attack and you and your wife are left unconscious for a few days after stopping the beast and you are forced into a damn council meeting with a load of idiots on one side which he thought it would have been better if he let the fox destroy the civilians sector in a hope that the council members died but no he had to make sure the village was safe damn he was an idiot the village would be better without the civilian council but no karma wanted the village to pay for some reason maybe in a past life he did something so wrong so evil she sent a group of power hungry to vultures pecking his village to death all for a bit of cash and power, after his council meeting he was thinking _"if only I killed them all I am the hokage I could send some anbu to kill the quietly in the night then the village would be better off"_ he was broken out of his thought when he heard a cynical voice ask "we want to know what happened to the Kyubi" the man in question had black hair wore formal robes and had a walking stick this man was Danzo one of the main people against his reign as hokage simply because he wanted the job but didn't have it. "The fox has been sealed away that's all you need to know" that was when Danzo lost it he believed that anything of knowledge and power belonged to him and in his anger he revealed one of his root anbu who told him and the council everything about Naruto and that the fox was sealed inside him. The gasp that came from the council was huge followed by an outcry for the child's death lead by the civilians and mostly Mebuki Haruno civilian councillor and self-proclaimed rival of Kushina out of pure jealousy as Kushina was one of the most powerful, most feared and most beautiful kunoichi in the village and Mebuki hated that she got all the attention because of her looks and skills. "We must kill the demon before it can destroy us" she shouted along with the other civilians but was instantly quieted by the amount of KI Kushina poured out her hair standing up in nine segments before she shouted "If any of you dare touch my son I WILL GUT YOU PERSONALY" she yelled out making some of the civilians pass out and some of the shinobi to, Naruto just giggled at the event as he had no Idea of what was happening. Minato put his arm around her and joined in pouring out his own KI and yelled at the council "that goes double for me as you are shouting for the death of my son I'll be the death of you" But that threat didn't stop the shouting and rage and threats of the demons death as it has poisoned there leaders mind. The last straw for Kushina was when one man had enough of it picked up a kunai and attempted to stab the chilled he didn't even make it five yards before his head was on the floor and Kushina katana out there blood on the blade before it was put back into its sheath. "I told you if you try to hurt my son I will kill you and I don't go back on my word dattebane." "Minato Kushina were sorry but you must let us kill the child to keep us safe, give him here." "No" Minato said "I will not let you kill my son, I am sorry but to keep him safe me and my wife will leave this village we have thought to protect as I will not give up my happiness for some fools who can't tell the difference between a fox and a child" Minato said as he trough his headband down onto the ground before walking out. This was followed by Kushina, then Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki the students of the Minato and Kushina.

"Well we've fucked up haven't we" said Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan whilst staring at the staring at the civilian council before getting up and walking to the door. "So you're leaving us to Tsume" said one of the shinobi councillors "no i must going to say good bye to a friend" Tsume replied before walking out of the room with a sad look on her face.

A few hours later Minato his wife and their students were walking from the gates of the village after packing up there supplies and withdrawing all their money from the banks, and saying good bye to all their friends. "So sensei where are we going to go" Anko said to her second sensei Kushina Uzumaki the first person to accept Anko as a girl that was confused made a bad decision and ended up abandoned by her old sensei Orochimaru. Kushina felt bad for the girl so let her join her team and thus the most powerful all girl squad was made. "Well Iwa is out because of my husband and there hate for my family. Kiri is in bloodline war so me and Naruto will be targeted because of our bloodline, Kumo hates me for destroying there silver and gold hunter squad and Suna is allies of Konoha so there out of the question."  
"So where are we going" Anko asked again hoping for an actual answer this time. "Were going to whirlpool my home town" Kushina said with a small smile on her face it had been a long time since she had been home 9 years to be exact she hoped her family would let her students stay as they were in charge of the country so she had a good chance it happening. "Stop wait for us" was heard in the distance turning around they saw Tsunade, Jiraya and Tsunade apprentice Shizune who was a young girl about 13 years old she had shoulder length black hair with black eyes she was wearing a dark blue kimono with a mesh top underneath . "What are you doing here?" Minato asked with a surprised look on his face. "What does it look like gaki? We're coming with you" Tsunade said bringing a simile to everyone's face. "So where are we going?" Jiraya asked. "Whirlpool the home of the Uzumaki clan" Minato said staring at his wife who had started walking away she looked down at Naruto smiled and said "hurry up let's get their quick."

_**AN: any idea who else should be with Naruto in his harem? The list so far is:**_

_**Anko M**_

_**Kurenai Y**_

_**Yugao U**_

_**Shizune K**_

_**Mei T**_

_**Yugito N**_

_**Samui**_

_**Who should be the main woman in the paring?**_

_**Send us a message or write a review telling us what you think of the story and who they want in the harem I have a few ideas but I want to know yours as well**_

_**See ya**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**WHIRLPOOL**

It has been 2 weeks since the group left Konoha to join Whirlpool and the journey was more eventful than previously fought as beside the occasional bandit who thought they had a chance of robbing the group but ended up dead. In fact the group had gained a new member a 4 year old girl called Fu she was ran out of her village for the same reason the group left Konoha. Fu was a jinchuriki like Naruto she had short green hair wore a tan coloured tee shirt with the same coloured shorts they met her on after leaving Takigakure after noticing her being attacked by bandits they quickly rushed to help her.

Flashback

The day was dull to say the least; Kakashi thought it was a bit cloudy and the road was mostly empty so onwards they marched towards their new home. Kakashi currently was thinking about how to increase the strength of his chidori _maybe if I add more chakra to it of what if I used my lighting affinity to increas__e my speed thus improving the piercing effect of the technique_; _yea that might work_.

"You hear that" Minato said breaking Kakashi out of his thoughts,

"I'll go take a look." Kakashi said before jumping in the direction of the noise.

"Hey wait for me" Anko shouted itching for a fight before leaping of after him. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

Kakashi landed on a branch and waited for Anko he looked down and saw a child crying surrounded by bandits who seemed pissed for some reason. "What's going on" Anko asked before Kakashi pointed down Anko looked down and what she saw made her blood boil she reached for a kunai and was about to jump down before Kakashi signalled her to wait whilst he got into a better position so she did for about five seconds before one of the bandits said he might as well get some pleasure out of the girl. That was when Anko snapped she jumped down kunai in hand and stabbed the closest Bandit in his neck. They guy next to him tried to react but was stopped when Anko's kunai slight his throat. The man that was about to rape the child turned around saw Anko licked his lips and claimed he was going to make her his bitch. Poor choice of words as two snakes shot forward from Anko's sleeves one biting his neck the other ripping the guy's balls of. " Yeah right you fucking pervert" Anko said as the man screamed in agony before dying from either the snakes poison or blood loss both hurt so she didn't really care.

The last two bandits realised they were in trouble started to back away before they haired their death "fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" Kakashi shouted jumping out of his hiding place and removing his mask at the last second and sending several small fireballs from his mouth burning the bandits instantly. Walking over to the child they realised she passed out so picked her up and decided to take her back to the group to be healed by Tsunade and Shizune. After being healed up and finding out what happened to the girl asked her if she wanted to join the group at first she was worried but after being told that baby Naruto was also a jinchuriki she instantly accepted and joined the group in the journey to their new home.

Flashback end

"Were nearly there" Kushina said making everyone smile as they walked through port town at the edge of the continent looking for a boat to take them to Whirlpool country and the ninja village of Uzu were the Uzumaki clan ruled.

After walking around the harbour for a few minutes the group found a ship with the Uzumaki logo on its flag and one on its bow. Walking up to the crew of the ship they asked if they could have transport to Whirlpool the men asked but started to demand a fee from Minato he was immediately silenced when Kushina made her presence known "Minato my love leave these fools me" giving Naruto to Minato she turned back to the man who was about to make a comment before Kushina interrupted him asking for the captain. The captain hearing the commotion started to wonder over noticing the argument between a long haired women and a member of his crew hoping nothing bad was about to happened he started to run over the voices getting louder with each step he took.

"Look lady instead of money how about you and me go into my cabin for payment instead." The crewman said without even knowing who he was talking to or that everyone in the group could kill him so easy that it wouldn't even be noticed.

"You disgusting pig like hell I would sleep with you even if you were the last man on the planet and I had drunk an attire crate full of sake I would still reject you for my fingers dattebane". Kushina said before adding you should also know who you are talking to I am Kushina Uzumaki daughter of Rukia Uzumaki and Ichigo Uzumaki the Uzukage making me the heiress of the clan know you will let me on the ship before our else I'll have you executed for disobeying a direct order from you're leaders family" the man realising the amount of shit he was in shut up remembering that the crew was told that the Uzukage daughters family would be turning up any day now. Gulping nervously he let them on board fearing for his life. The captain an old man in his 50's got there at the end of Kushina threat recognised who she was straight away got on the ship and set sail to Whirlpool.

Time skip next day

The ship docked at one of the major ports of Whirlpool this was the closest one to village of Uzu the long journey was over only a few more meters and they'll be safe from Konoha safe from the village that wanted to harm Naruto and safe from Iwa and Kumo the two Villages that wants Minato's and Kushina's heads the most Tsunade and most of the people thought as they got of the ship and walked to the Uzukage palace for a fresh start in a new home.

After an hour of walking the group stopped in front of the Uzukage palace "you ready?" Minato asked Kushina

"As I'll ever be" she replied before walking inside the palace to meet with her parents for the first time in years. At the reception desk a young woman sat behind a desk bored she sighed before noticing someone walking up to her, "Hello I am here to see the Uzukage" came a voice from a woman she had long red hair and was very beautiful carrying a bundle of blankest in her arms.

"I'm sorry the receptionist replied he's not taking visitors at the moment come back later" the women didn't leave instead she walked straight up the Uzukage's door took a deep breath before kicking it off its hinges and walking straight through.

"Sorry about that she's not really on for patience" a blond haired man with a long white coat said before joining the women in the kage's office followed by a group of people each saying something whilst passing her.

"Hello"

"Sorry"

"Nice to meet you"

"Wait up"

"Remind me not to be late for something evolving her"

"Nice kick"

excreta excreta.

Inside the room a red haired male was currently doing paperwork. He was bored but that was the job he had to do. He was fairly tall about 6'7 had long red hair that slowed freely from his head (**Basically think Ichigo during his final battle with Aizan when using final Getsuga Tensho but with ****red hair) **at the time and saw that his shift was nearly over and he could go to lunch soon. Smiling thinking about what his wife has made for him when he gets home he reaches out for his seal to approve some documents but is stopped as his doors fly of their hinges nearly nocking his head off in the process. Looking at the doorway he sees a woman with long red hair carrying a bay in her arms he didn't need his hyper intuition to realise that this was his daughter but the baby he needed some help with that, signalling a VORTEX ninja to get his wife whilst the rest of his shinobi jump into action to surround the woman our try to before being ordered to stand down.

"Nice to meet you Father."


	4. Chapter 4 joining whirlpool part 1

**Chapter 4**

**Joining Whirlpool**** part 1**

Last time:

"Hello Father"

Now:

"Hello Kushina" Ichigo said in a monotone voice.

"I thought you would be happier to see me" Kushina said slightly annoyed at her dad's words.

"I am but I'm just waiting for your mother to arrive" Ichigo said as a women arrived in a swirl of water. The women looked to be in her late 30's early 40' had short red hair and wore a yellow son dress. (Think of Rukia from bleach but with red hair)

"Ichigo what have you summoned me for" his wife said before noticing her husband pointing at where the door to the office was meant to be. Turning around she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight before her. There was her daughter and by the looks of it her grandchild in her daughter arms.

"Kushina" Rukia said in a begging tone crying as she hasn't seen her only daughter in over 10 years.

"Yes mom it's me. You look well" Kushina said tears welling up as she tried to look strong in front of her family. It didn't last long as Rukia hugged her daughter.

"Thank you for noticing Uzumaki longlivity. Know who is this little fella" she said looking at the baby in her daughters arms.

"Mom meet Naruto my son and your grandchild" she said giving the child to her mother as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Watching her mother play with little Naruto she remembered exactly why she was here.

"Dad urm I have a request" Kushina said looking her father in the eye waiting for his reply.

"What is it?" Ichigo said with a slight smile watching his wife play with his grandson.

"Can I, my husband, our students and some friends join Whirlpool?"

"Maybe but first I want to see them and test their skills."

"Okay guys come in" Kushina said and everybody walked in.

"Okay dad time to meet my other family," she said as she walked towards the now lined up group.

"First we have this little green haired monster" she said happily putting her hands on Fu's head messing up her hair. "Her name is Fu."

"Next we have the masked man of mystery, Kakashi Hatake" she said whilst putting Kakashi in a head lock.

"Meet Shizune Kota medical super star" Kushina said whilst Shizune blushed and bowed.

"Here is my kenjutsu student the lovely Yugao Uzuki" she said whilst putting her arm around her student's neck.

"This is my Genjutsu prodigy Kurenai Yuhi" she said whilst tapping the girl on her shoulder.

"And this is my final student the dango mistress Anko Mitarashi" she said giving her student a tap on the cheek before walking on.

"Hey it's snake mistress Kushina sensei" Anko yelled back at her teacher annoyed at her getting her nickname wrong.

"Sorry sorry but you are more obsessed with dango than I am with ramen." Kushina replied making most people giggle.

"Finally we have the most important man in my life, the yellow flash my husband Minato Namikaze dattebane." She said whilst putting her arms around his back then leaning in for a good long kiss.

She was brought out of the kiss by the sound of coughing looking next to Minato she saw the last two members of the group.

"What about us" they whined to Kushina but she laughed it off and introduced them.

"Oh dad these last we picked up along the way, the white haired one is a massive pervert."

"Hey" the white haired man shouted

"And the woman is a bad drunk with a debt as big as the palace."

"Don't say that." The woman protested.

"Their names are Tsunade Senju and Jiraya the toad sage" Kushina said without as much enthusiasm in her voice as she had with the others.

"At this point all the VORTEX ninja had their mouths on the floor at the list of names Kushina said looking at the Uzukage they wondered what was going to happen next.

"Good to meet you all. Know I've been told you want to become ninjas of Whirlpool, but first I need to test you to find out what rank you are in this village."

Everybody nodded

"Now Fu won't have to test yourself as you're what four?"

Fu pouted as she also wanted to be a ninja but smiled when Rukia said that she can go through the academy first then she can become a ninja like the others.

"The rest of you though will be tested tomorrow in your combat skills by a member of our forces, now which rank are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Kurenai, Anko and Yugao were chunin back in Konoha." Kushina replied to her father telling him her squads rank.

"Me and Jiraya as you know are the sanin so we are Kage class shinobi. Whilst my apprentice Shizune is a chunin." Tsunade said to the Uzukage.

"And I was the fourth Hokage but I wouldn't mind being a jonin sensei again. And my student Kakashi was in the ANBU back in Konoha." Minato said to his father in law.

"Good to know, you have a week to prepare, meet up next week at the arena on Monday at 11am sharp if you are late you will be genin till you prove you are worthy of a promotion. One of my ninjas will show you around and take you to your temporary accommodation; you will be staying at the Golden Dawn hotel all paid expense on me, goodbye." The Uzukage said.

"Kushina Minato you will be staying here as you are family. Fu and Tsunade can stay here as well as your apprentice Shizune. But I want to talk to you before you go and unpack." Rukia pitched in before anyone could move making the girls give Shizune a cold glare making the girl look at the floor in embarrassment.

Everyone but Minato and Kushina left following a couple of ninja to their new homes even if it was only temporally.

"Kushina not that I'm not happy to see you last I checked you said you wouldn't leave Konoha for anything, what happened that made you want to come back?" Ichigo asked his daughter with a questioning look on his face.

"It's a long story but it's mostly to do with my son here." Kushina said lifting the baby up and kissing his nose making Naruto laugh. She smiled at this but sighed as she saw the looks of her parent's face.

"As you know I was chosen to be our ambassador to Konoha and the next Kyubi Jinchuriki, on the day Naruto was born a man attacked me took Naruto hostage and released the Nine Tails. To save the village we ended up sealing the Kyubi in little Naruto here."

Seeing her parents nod she continued

"After the sealing we passed out and when we woke up we were taken to the council, when the village learned that the Kyubi was sealed into Naruto they demanded his death. When one of them actually tried to kill him I gutted the fool that tried to hurt my baby I gutted the pig and ripped of my headband and though it on the floor saying I'm leaving this Village and taking everything that my clan brought with me." Kushina said angrily rage flooding the room as her KI skyrocketed at the memory of that day.

Minato put his arm around his wife's waste in an attempt to calm her down after a couple of minutes she calmed down and Minato ended the story

"Realising that the village I ruled would try to kill my son I couldn't stand it I followed my wife's actions and took all the jutsus I created and everything else I had and left with my wife. Our students followed our examples and left with us."

After soaking in this information Ichigo whistled twice and two falcons flew through the open window into the room. Getting a couple pieces of paper from a draw the Uzukage wrote something and gave a piece of paper to each of the birds and whistled they flew of through the window they entered in and flew off into the distance.

"Know that that's settled I want to ask you something as well, is Fu also a Jinchuriki?"

"Yes" they both replied shocked that he found out already.

"Don't worry both Fu and Naruto will be treated right and loved as the humans they are not the demons they imprison." Rukia said knowing that a jinchuriki was the jailer not the demon itself.

"Thank you" Kushina sobbed "thank you."

"You're family of course you will be accepted here we love you and nothing's going to change that." Ichigo said as he hugged his daughter and grandson tightly. After a few minutes they ended the embrace and looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

"Excuses me Uzukage can I ask you a question?" Minato asked his in law.

"Please just call me Ichigo were family know there is now need to be so formal were family know aren't we. What did you want to ask me?" Ichigo said to his son in law.

"Who did you send those two messenger birds to?" Minato asked

"One went to Konoha and the other the fire Daimyo, both saying the same thing Whirlpool has ended our alliance with the Fire country because of Konoha's arrogance and attempt on the life of an Uzumaki of the main house and direct decedent of the Uzukage." Ichigo said in a serious tone.

"Unless you have any more questions I believe that it's time for lunch, you can unpack later." He said as he turned around and walked out of the office the others following.

"Oh and can one of you Vortex ninjas go to a carpenter and get me a new door that would be most useful" the Uzukage said with a laugh as he continued to the dining room for dinner the usual Uzumaki dish ramen to celebrate his daughters return home and the birth of his grandson.


	5. Chapter 5 joining whirlpool part 2

**Chapter 5**

**Joining whirlpool part 2**

It was a warm and sunny day in Whirlpool the warm wind blew gently through the trees. The streets were quite as almost everyone was sitting in the arena waiting to see whether or not the ex Konoha ninja's were good enough to join the forces of Whirlpool.

Standing in the centre of the arena were the ex-Konoha ninja's each one ready for the challenge that they were told they had to do. They trained for a whole week learning new techniques and improving old ones. They were ready.

"Good people of Whirlpool I welcome you here to see if these travellers are worthy of joining the great Whirlpool shinobi forces" the Uzukage said his voice breaking the silence; "know let the games begin" the crowd roared with applause after the Uzukage finished.

When the crowd died down the Uzukage spoke again asking for the rest of the competitors to go to the waiting box whilst Yugao Uzuki stayed there waiting for her opponent to arrive. Yugao was wearing a black tee shirt with bandage wrappings over her left arm, sleek skin tight shinobi pants and basic ninja sandals .She didn't have to wait long as the gate on the over side opened and her opponent arrived. It was a women she was about 16 years old, wore the traditional female swordswoman outfit of Uzu. A red t-shirt with the Uzumaki whirl in the centre of it that showed of her mid riff. Black ninja pants with black shinobi sandals. She had short black hair and dark blue eyes; on her hip was her Katana. The girls name was Himari Fudo chunin of whirlpool.

"Winner of the match is the first person to either knock out, or make their opponent forfeit. Killing is banned so don't do it, ready begin" the referee said before jumping back to watch the match.

As soon as the ref was out of the way both kunoichi rushed towards each other katanas drawn. A soon as they reached other they slashed a flurry of sparks coming of their swords neither backing down. They jumped apart from each other catching their breath before going back at it they slashed, stabbed and thrust at each other for a while each one blocking the others attack and countering. Yugao jumped away from her opponents trust and put herself into a stance. "Leaf style: blazing sun slash" she yelled as she jumped into the air towards her opponent she brought her down overhead in an attempt to get a hit in, but was blocked by her opponents blade "Uzu style: rising wave deflection. As her opponent lifted her blade upwards and slightly over like a growing wave blocking Yugao strike. Yugao kicked Himari in her stomach making the girl lean forwards she then followed up with a quick kick her head knocking her on the floor. "Do you surrender" Yugao said her blade pointed at her opponent's neck. "Yes I give up" Himari replied sadness in her voice at losing to her opponent.

"The winner of the first match Yugao Uzuki!" the commentator cried out as the cried roared in applause at such a great match. Yugao bowed to the crowed and walked out of the arena to the rest of her friends.

"Next competitors please come down" the commentator said and Kurenai walked down to the arena floor. When Kurenai got down to the arena everyone got a good look at the girls figure she wore a pale blue shirt witch showed a bit of midriff that hugged her B cupped breasts tightly, a dark blue skirt that went down to her knees and high healed shinobi sandals.

When the doors opened Kurenai got her first look of her opponent it was a man he had long green hair with a small green goatee he looked about twenty five. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, black ninja pants and shinobi sandals. His name was Yoshi Kanta.

"Same rules as last time, Ready Begin." the referee said before getting out of there.

"So you're my opponent, ha don't make me laugh as if you can beat me in a match all I need to do I use one Genjutsu and it will make you cry like a little bitch. Ha ha ha" he chuckled out thinking it was going to be a cake walk oh how wrong he was. Kurenai flashed through some hand sighs before saying "demonic illusion: Insane nightmare" she yelled out a second later Yoshi screamed out in pure terror, before passing out where he was standing.

"The winner is Kurenai Yuhi" the commentator yelled out as Kurenai walked out of the arena to the competitor's box. On the way there she was stopped by Anko wondering what illusion her friend put her opponent in. when Kurenai said he was being chased by an army of Might Guy's all of them wearing speados that brought a scarred look on Anko's face before she laughed it off and said the dude deserved it.

"Whish me luck" Anko said before turning around and walking through the gate.

"Good luck" Kurenai replied before entering the competitors box to watch the rest of the matches.

"The next match is Anko Mitarashi vs Tensai" the commentator called out and both competitors entered the area. Most of the teens watching gave a wolf whistle at Anko's attire she wore a tan brown jacket and mini skirt with mesh armour underneath, with sandals. Her opponent was bald had a long dragon tattoo on one side of his face he had no shirt on and was pretty fat. He had black and red style pants and was barefooted. In her opinion he was ugly.

"Ready begin" the ref said letting the competitors start.

Anko was the first to move grabbing a curved kunai from her holster and charged at Tensai she slashed him across his chest causing some blood to come out of his chest she was about to strike him again but was sent flying backwards from a punch by Tensai.

"Week." Was all Tensai said before charging towards a groggy Anko who only just managed to dodge the punch by getting herself into a split and countered by stabbing her Kunai into the back of her opponents calf muscle before rolling out of the way and back on her feet.

Speeding through some hand signs she took a deep breath before expelling a giant fire ball from her mouth all that was heard was "fire style: great fireball jutsu." Hitting her opponent on the back. He didn't even flinch. Looking back at her opponent she noticed he finished going through some hand signs he reared his fist back as rock started to surround it.

"Earth style: stone fist jutsu" he yelled out sending a fist shaped stone straight at Anko's head. Flipping over the attack she landed on her feet shoved both arms forwards sending out two snakes from each sleeve of her jacket biting down on her opponent's arms. She flashed through some more hand signs before placing a hand down on the grown bringing up a dragon head made of mud "Earth style: Mud dragon bomb" she yelled sending a barrage of muddy projectiles at Tensai. When the barrage ended the snakes let go and Tensai fell on the ground.

"Winner Anko Mitarashi!" the commentator cried as applause filled the stadium.

After dusting herself off she bowed to the crowd and walked out of the arena smiling at the fact that she won against her opponent.

"Will Shizune Kota and Kai of Whirlpool come down for the next match?"

As they entered the arena Shizune was wearing a new outfit as well she wore a short sleeved blue v necked shirt with dark blue shorts and blur sandals. Kai had long spikey silver hair he wore a blue shirt with a wave pattern on with pants with the same patter as well. He had two shoulder plates on tied together with a silver strap connecting them together.

When the ref said go both competitors trough a hand fill of shuriken at each other before Kai could react Shizune spat out some poison covered senbon needles at Kai who batted them away with a kunai. Kai dashed towards Shizune and punched her in her stomach and was about to end the match with a kunai strike to the neck when Shizune just forced her body to doge the strike getting her arm cut doing it. After getting some distance from her opponent Shizune's hand glowed green putting her hand over the wounded arm for a few seconds for it to heal Shizune thought up a quick plan to incapacitate her opponent.

Grabbing a shuriken from her pouch she through it went through two hand signs and whispered "Shadow shuriken jutsu" and the one shuriken turned into fifty forcing Kai on the defensive, he went through a series of hand signs.

"Water style: water wall jutsu" he said as he created a four foot wall of water in front of him blocking the attack. Whilst he couldn't see Shizune created a shadow clone that jumped behind and prepared to grab him whilst Shizune speed through some more hand signs and took a deep breath and waited for her plan to come through.

When the shuriken barrage ended Kai dropped his water wall and prepared to charge at Shizune when he was grabbed from behind, he looked up and saw that it was Shizune he tried to break free but noticed that a cloud of purple gas fly towards him. "Ninja Art: poison cloud jutsu was the last thing he heard before passing from exposer to the poison gas.

"Winner Shizune Kota!" and the crowd went wild.

"Will the next two fighters come on down"

Kakashi came down to the arena floor wearing an all-black shinobi outfit mask in place and a bandanna covering his sharingan eye. His opponent was a 35 year old man a scar going down his left cheek; he wore a blue bandanna that covered the top of his head with his head band stitched into it. He had a navy blue long sleeved shirt, same coloured pants and toe covered sandals. On his arms were black fingerless gloves with a metal plate guarding to his hand. His name was Yusie Ito jonin of whirlpool.

"Fight!" and both fighters humped at each other sending punch and kick at each other neither gaining an inch. Leaping back both flipped through some hand signs and both sent a fire ball at each other. Kakashi went through some more hand signs whispered to himself "fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" sending several small fireballs to Yusie who guarded with a water wall of his own. Kakashi through some shuriken at Yusie who kept his water wall up stopping the attack. Kakashi sighed he knew this wasn't going to be easy but damn that guys water wall was strong; he moved his bandanna reviling his sharingan to the crowd. Yusie seeing this realised that his opponent is taking it seriously flipped through a new set of hand signs and called out "water style: liquid bullets" firing round after round of bullets at Kakashi making him jump all around the place in an attempt to dodge, he was lucky for most but the last three caught his straight on his chest knocking Kakashi into the arena wall.

Peeling himself out of the hole he just made, Kakashi flipped through the hand signs for his signature technique the chidori. As lightning covered his hand Kakashi charged at Yusie when he got in range he thrust his hand forwards on an attempt to pierce his opponent's shoulder, Yusie quickly created another water wall just stopping Kakashi's attack an inch away from his shoulder.

"Nice move Yusie commented you nearly got me there"

"Thanks" Kakashi replied slightly disappointed his attack missed.

"Now I am going to finish this with my most powerful attack." Yusie said as water covered his arm and started to flow rapidly around his arm creating a blade.

"This is my Hydro blade" Yusie said and started to charge at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed as he knew he only had one attack that could stop it._ "I've not finished but I could at least try it" _Kakashi thought as he sent lightning chakra to his arm and some to his feet and charged at Yusie.

"Hydro blade/Riakari" they yelled as both attacks connected. A shock wave filled the stadium as the crowd was muted at the power these ninja were using against each other. When the shock wave subsided both fighters were sent flying away from each other. Both opponents slowly got up determined to win the match they were about to charge at each other when the Uzukage appeared in a swirl of water.

"Stop this match both of you" he said "the match is a draw."

"Congratulations travellers you are now Ninjas of whirlpool well done."

"I want all of you to come to my office tomorrow to gain your headbands and squads. Until then the rest of the day is yours." He said and sushined away.

Time skip later that day 

"Kushina sensei what do you mean you're not going to be our squad leader?"

"I told you Anko when we were in Konoha I wouldn't be going on missions with you for a few years because I have to look after Naruto. But that don't mean I won't be training you. I want all of you to come to our home on the weekends to tell me what you've done and some of my usual training dattebane" Kushina replied to her student making her nod in agreement.

"Good know go have some fun because In a few years' time I want to go back on missions with you three you got me, dattebane." Kushina said making her students hug her in thanks.

"Know that you're ninja of whirlpool I want you to do your best and prove to everyone that girls can kick anyone's ass dattebane" she yelled at her students loud enough so everyone could hear. "Now go and have some fun "she said softly as her students walked off before she walked back into the Uzumaki palace entering her sons room and picking him up from his cot. "were safe now no one's goona hurt me your dad anyone close to us and most importantly you" she whispered to her sleeping child trying not to wake him up before she put him back down and went to her own bed to sleep.

**An: well what do you think send us a message or a review on what you think I could do to improve the story. Next time will be a time skip of when Naruto finally becomes a genin and a few missions which he does. Till next time bye.**


End file.
